


The Long Wait

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is sitting at the hospital, in the surgery waiting room again.  When will it be too much for both of them to take.For Sentinel Bingo ChallengeSlash CardPrompt: The Waiting Room





	The Long Wait

The Long Wait  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is sitting at the hospital, in the surgery waiting room again. When will it be too much for both of them to take.   
Prompt: The Waiting Room  
Type of Fanwork: Ficlet  
Title: The Long Wait  
Warnings: Angst, Happy Ending  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 575  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

How long had Jim been sitting there waiting? He glanced down at his watch and realized that Blair had been in surgery for almost an hour already. It was only his second month on the job as a Consultant for Major Crimes. Jim thought this job would be perfect. He thought Blair would be safe. As Jim could plainly see, there was nowhere Blair was really safe. 

Jim was so in love with his partner and it was mutual, thankfully, but when Blair was better Jim was going to talk to him about getting a different job. In fact, Jim might go too. Jim found himself too old to chase after perps like he used to and couldn’t keep up like he wanted to. Yes, when Blair got better they were going to have a talk. 

Jim heard Doctor Spenser and stood up waiting for him to enter the room. 

The doctor stuck his hand out and shook Jim’s. “Everything went beautifully. He’ll be out of commission for only five weeks and then he can go right back to work. After two weeks of rest, he can be on desk duty, but no regular duty until five weeks. Is that understood?”

Jim looked so relieved. “It’s understood. I’ve been thinking about some changes in our jobs and life. Maybe now would be the time.”

“Well, don’t get too carried away without talking to Blair, Jim. He’s pretty stubborn and loves his new job. I don’t think you’re going to be able to press him into changing his mind about anything.”

“We’ll see. Thank you for saving his life.”

“Jim, he’s in room 523. Go sit by his bed and talk to him until he wakes up. I told the nurses that you would be coming after visiting hours. Go…”

Jim practically ran out of the waiting room and rushed to the elevator. He went up to the fifth floor and found Blair’s room quite easily. When he walked in, he was surprised to see Blair awake and sitting up in bed. 

“Hey, Chief. How are you feeling?”

A smile lit up Blair’s tired face and made Jim feel somewhat better about everything. “I feel pretty darn good, babe. Come over and give me a kiss. I want to talk to you.”

“Good, I want to talk to you too,” Jim replied and leaned in and kissed Blair with much love and compassion. 

“I know you do. I saw the look on your face when I was taken to the ER in the ambulance. I know you’re going to try and get me to quit. But I’m not going to. I love this new job. It was created for me and it works in every way. I love it there and I love working with you and the gang. So the answer is no. I don’t want to talk about it. Understood?”

Jim smiled sheepishly. “Understood. Doctor Spenser warned me of how you would feel. I’m not all that surprised. I love you, Blair.”

“Good, now sit down and talk to me until I fall asleep.”

And Jim did just that. 

The end


End file.
